


Broken Promises

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Four tribbles which create one story.<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289623">Hitting The Limit</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289633">They Danced In Silence</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289635">A Dawning Sense Of Peace</a><br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289636">Broken Promises</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Four tribbles which create one story.  
> [Hitting The Limit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289623)  
> [They Danced In Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289633)  
> [A Dawning Sense Of Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289635)  
> [Broken Promises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289636)

Sean knew he was home. Elijah’s car was in the driveway and Sean could see the faint glow of lights behind drawn curtains.

He was afraid to go in. He’d _told_ Chris; a thing he’d faithfully promised Elijah he would **never** do… not without talking to him first.

But Sean could not be obedient to that promise. The pain of living a lie was too great. And when it became clear that she strongly suspected… he had to confess. He’d seen her standing there with that look of _knowing_ on her face and he couldn’t remain silent any longer.

He didn’t regret it. He knew it was the right thing to do.

But _now_ … now he had to face the one he loved and tell him that he had gone back on his word and betrayed Elijah’s trust. Now… he had to walk into that house and speak the words that might cost him Elijah’s love.

He got out of the car and walked slowly to the house, his feet leaden. _Oh god,_ he thought, his heart trembling in his chest. _’If I lose him…_. He let the thought trail away as he inserted his key and opened the door.

“Sean!” Elijah cried and a moment later he was in Sean’s arms, holding him with strength so fierce that his whole body trembled with it.

“Lijah,” he whispered, holding him fast… trying not to believe this might be the last time... the _last_ time. “Lij,” he choked, the word a sob in his throat. “I _told_ her.”

“It’s alright,” Elijah murmured. “She called me. You didn’t break a promise, Sean, you fulfilled one. The one you made the day we fell in love.”

“I was so afraid I’d lose you, Elijah.”

“Hey,” he whispered tenderly, “I made a promise _too_.”


End file.
